So-called heald shafts are arrangements in the form of a frame comprising a long, horizontal upper shaft rod and, located beneath the latter, a long, horizontal lower shaft rod. The ends of the two shaft rods are connected to each other by lateral supports. The shaft rods support heald-bearing rails on which the healds a seated. For mounting and removing the healds, the heald shaft must be designed so as to be demountable. To accomplish this, the lateral supports are removable. Releasable corner connectors are used for connecting the shaft rods with the lateral supports. Relevant examples have been known, for example, from publication DE 10 2005 029 701 B3 or also from DE 103 49 381 B4.
Publications CH 427688 A, as well as DE 101 16 813 B4 disclose the principle of a corner connector having two clamping legs machined out of the shaft rod, whereby an extension of the lateral support is clamped in place between said clamping legs.
The object of the invention is to minimize risks posed to the operator, said risks being caused by the heald shafts.
In particular when a weaving machine is being set up in the case of interruptions of operation due to operational troubles or on account of other situations, operators must have access to the heald shafts, in which case at least a slow movement of the heald shafts must also be possible. In those cases, there must be effective measures to prevent the operators from being injured or from being otherwise harmed.